Cat Mac Mari
by TaimmyJ
Summary: Mid-fight, her miraculous removed but her identity still hidden, Chat Noir needs heroine help. So with his lady's and his own miraculous in hand. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng, this is a miraculous."


It was in her own room when Ladybug had her own miraculous removed, both earrings no longer attached. A blur of red zipped away from the vulnerable, now in civilian-form super-heroine, and Tikki dove under the layers of Marinette's clothing. The Akumatised victim not looking back as they shot themselves down a story to where Chat still was.

She truly was lucky that the villain who stole her miraculous was too focused on their goal to immediately look back and see who she'd detransformed into.

However, a floor below, the fight wasn't over as Chat instead of letting the shock of the ladybug miraculous being clutched in his enemy's hand get to him. He took advantage of Hawkmoth and the Akuma's distracted selves (Hawkmoth's demands about bringing him the miraculous immediately causing a long enough opening for Chat) and punted the days villain across the room and through the second story window.

And that was when Marinette came running down the stairs from her bedroom. "Shit." Chat lunges forward, grabbing the two earrings the Akuma had dropped when flung. "I thought you and your parents were meant to be away for the weekend." Now with the Ladybug miraculous in his hands and Marinette in his arms. He left her house at top speed.

Leaving both the villain, and according to him, Ladybug, behind.

"Why were you home?" He asked frantically, upset it had taken his lady and him so long to realise the danger they'd put Marinette in by lingering in her house for so long. Ladybug being the one who initially lured the corrupted Akuma into the bakery hoping the enclosed space would make for an easier fight, though it didn't.

Thoughts still jumbled as she was still recovering from being swept away so fast, (and having her miraculous forcefully removed) Marinette probably took too long answering.

"It's a family friends Birthday and we promised to do the cake, it's their 50th." She fumbled on her words as they jerked around in the air. Chats hold not secure as he had to balance Marinette in his arms while one hand was busy fiercely gripping onto _Ladybugs_ earrings.

"Maman didn't realise we were double booked until it was time to leave so I nominated to stay behind and help." And since she wasn't about to tell him she actually wanted to staying behind anyway because she was Ladybug:

"That's why it was just me, I was meant to go."

And quick as ever, Chat made great pace, soon landing gracefully onto the metal beams of Paris's Eiffel Tower.

"Where's Ladybug?" The question only asked so she didn't look suspicious, though she got an answer she wasn't expecting.

Chat scanning the city below them, opened his palms revealing her miraculous. She let out sigh of relief which she quickly choked on, realising that the Ladybug miraculous being anything but worn shouldn't be a good thing. Chat began to explain it to her.

"The Akuma managed to take m'Lady's miraculous, but I managed to get it back before anything bad happened to them. That's when you walked in and I sped off. I couldn't go after Ladybug because I don't know who she is... And I had to get you out of there."

Taking a pause to compose himself. Chat Noir shifted the two pieces that were the Ladybug miraculous in his palm. "I need Ladybug though, I can't finish a battle without her!"

He looked nervous and it was clear he was only speaking aloud for his own benefit and not mine.

"I know how I could give the miraculous back to her," that being giving it to Master Fu and waiting, "but there's not enough time to do that, I need the power of the Ladybug miraculous if I want to finish this battle."

—

And that was when Chat Noir looked at her, "You can help me!" Gripping her shoulders he pulled her close, millions of thoughts ran through her head as she hoped desperately that he didn't realise she always helped him.

But since she still had to react, she lead with, "WHAT! Oh no, no, no. I can't help you, I'm just a normal clumsy girl!"

But still he insisted, "Marinette, we don't have much time, and Ladybug would want us to save the day. And I believe in you."

**New tactic.**

"I don't think Ladybug would want me to help, I'm not chosen like you or any of the other holders." A lie, but if he gave her the Ladybug miraculous, he'd realise her identity. "Why don't you just do the other thing you mentioned, so you could give it back to her?"

But it seemed her luck had ended and Chat had his mind set.

The determination in his eyes flickered before strengthening tenfold, "Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I do not know why you continuously doubt yourself, you may of only met me as Chat Noir a few times but believe me when I say _I know you_, Marinette. And _I trust you_."

"Ladybug has given different miraculous to bestow powers on to new heroes whenever we need help, and today I will do the same. Marinette Dupain-Cheng I am about to entrust you with the _Cat Miraculous_, do you accept this offer and promise to return it to me when the battle is over."

"Yes Chat Noir, I do."

"Good. Now close your eyes."

**A/N: I wrote this on my phone so i apologise now for the undoubtedly horrible grammar/spelling mistakes that i in all honesty, cant be bothered to pick out. (i find it much easier to find mistakes after i've published stories anyway haha :/ ... ) ANYWAY i hope you enjoyed this _prologue? _Fave, Follow, Review, whatever! Hope you reading this wasnt a waste of ti,e for ya and if not, I'll see you next update.**

**And i hope the ending surprised you and warmed any marichat hearts that are here reading this.**


End file.
